This is an application for renewed CCSG funding for year 35 of the Albert Einstein Cancer Center which received its first NCI designation in 1972. There are seven established programs. These include: Immunooncology (Scharff), Tumor Microenvironment and Metastasis (Condeelis), Cell Growth and Differentiation control (Skoultchi), Molecular Membrane Biology (Stanley), Experimental Therapeutics (Horwitz), Cancer Epidemiology (Rohan) and the Biology of Colon Cancer (Augenlicht). The enhanced cancer focus of AECC programs is reflected in an increase in NCI grants from 74 in 2000 to 95 in 2006 with NCI support to AECC members currently at $19.4M (direct). There are two new NCI-funded programmatic grants: an NCI program project grant on Motility and Invasion and a U54 Center grant on Nutritional-Genetic Interactions in Intestinal Cancer. There has been recruitment of 43 new AECC members of whom 30 are new to Einstein. There have been major recruitments to clinical oncology leadership positions including new chairs of Medical Oncology (Perez-Soler), Pediatric Hematology/Oncology (Gorlick) and Radiation Oncology (Kalnicki). There are now 121 AECC members. The External Scientific Advisory Committee has convened yearly and consists of eleven members. There are nine established shared resources including Proteomics, Structural Biology (X-ray, Synchrotron, NMR), FACS, Analytical Imaging, Histopathology, Transgenic, Animal Barrier, Gene Targeting, and Genomics (DNA sequencing + microarray services). A Biostatistics Shared Resource was funded through a supplement to the CCSG since the last review and is included in this application. New shared resources for which funding is requested include Bioinformatics, Genome Imaging (FISH/SKY), and Epidemiology Informatics. A new research facility, the Michael F. Price Center for Translational and Genetic Medicine will open December 2007 and will provide 20,000 ft2 for the Animal Barrier, Transgenic, Histopathology, and Gene Targeting Shared Resources. A substantial number of new AECC recruits will be housed in this facility. Beyond this, there are plans to expand population sciences through continued recruitment to the Cancer Epidemiology program and recruitment of behavioral/prevention scientists.